


日常

by Alasinnutshell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 小天狼星俳句上瘾。
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	日常

莱姆斯·卢平过了十多年一个人无牵无挂的日子，直到上个月哈利他们救了小天狼星，让这家伙从阿兹卡班搬回了格里莫广场12号，天天缠着自己去看他，还振振有词：“反正你也辞职了，我们都很寂寞，所以……”一想到那双楚楚可怜的黑眼睛，莱姆斯大脑内人性和兽性控制的部分都止不住的头疼。

——这是两个失足……呸！失业青年应有的生活态度吗？！

莱姆斯一手抱着两个纸袋，腾出另一只手看了眼手表，然后一脸懊恼地甩了两下手腕，焦急的左右张望了一下，确定没人，他抽出魔杖开了门。

“小天……”莱姆斯刚刚小心地绕过老夫人暴躁的画像，“狼星”还没说出口，就听见一个疯子大叫着“月亮脸月亮脸月亮脸”从楼上冲下来了。他无奈的闭上嘴，走进客厅，刚好看见胡子拉碴的好友从楼梯扶手上滑下来，完美落地。

“嘿，大脚板。”莱姆斯放下手里的东西，随意地打了个招呼。

“我

从窗户里看到

月亮脸在看手表

又是这招

老土。”小天狼星用朗诵般的语调把句子断成古怪的几部分。

莱姆斯并不理会他，自顾自地吧袋子里的黄油啤酒和带血牛排往外拿，放在桌上后又清点了一遍，然后把纸袋按折痕折好，叠成小小的方块放在一边。

“月亮脸

是否买到了大脚板最爱的

覆盆子橙汁布丁呢

好奇。”小天狼星加长了停顿。

“你爱吃覆盆子橙汁布丁？”莱姆斯皱皱眉，瞥了他一眼，“我怎么记得，你是个无肉不欢的家伙呢？”

小天狼星一扭脖子，继续说：

“其实

你看错我了

月亮脸

我本是纯纯的素食主义者

健康。”

莱姆斯终于用正眼看了抽风的好友一眼：“好啊，下次我来的时候再去买蔬菜水果，那今天我就只能独自享用了。”他伸出手搂过桌子上所有的牛排，走进厨房，放进柜子里。厨房里不出所料地传来“嘿，克利切，能帮我加热下牛排吗？”和“克利切才不会为肮脏的狼人崽子做事呢！要是尊敬的女主人还在的话……”以及“好吧，我自己来。”而最后则是站在客厅里被冷落了的主人怒吼道：“克利切！回你的壁橱里去！！闭嘴！！！”和一声过分乖巧的“扑”声。

“谢谢，大脚板。”厨房里的莱姆斯点了火开始烤牛排，香气很快在整栋房子里弥漫开来，“差不多啦。”莱姆斯开心地关了火，把牛排弄进盘子里。他端着盘子走回客厅，突然间受到了来自一条大体型黑狗的攻击！莱姆斯护住盘子，敏捷地左突右撞，抓到个破绽便溜到桌边——盘子安全入垒。“啧啧，你输了，大脚板。”

大黑狗哀怨地蹲坐在椅子上眼巴巴地盯着莱姆斯流口水——“今天烤的三分熟，刚刚好！”莱姆斯仔细地切下一块滴着血的牛排，塞进嘴里咀嚼一番后感叹道，完全不顾对面睁大眼睛楚楚可怜的动物。

一个布莱克做不到的事情，一只大黑狗做得到；一只大黑狗做不到的事情，一个布莱克就更做不到了。这是小天狼星打趣自己姓氏和阿尼玛格斯时的笑话，现在看来，他被摄魂怪吸得空空荡荡的大脑里这句话俨然是硕果仅存的人生格言了。莱姆斯看着对面恢复人形的生物想。

“月亮脸

你又在想什么关于我和摄魂怪的故事了吗

快停下！

混蛋！”小天狼星恼羞成怒道，挥手拎过桌上一瓶黄油啤酒，气势十足的打开灌了一大口。

“咦，你知道？”莱姆斯又吞下块牛排。

“每次

当你的脸上浮现出耶稣般的微笑

我就知道你

又想多了。”

“耶稣般的……不是这样用的吧……我很怀疑，你真的知道他是谁么？”莱姆斯侧过头想想，说，“还有，我笑了吗？”他调整了下自己脸上的肌肉，顺手拿过另一瓶啤酒，直接倒进了嘴里。

“当然

这种手法叫做比喻

多读读书吧

无知的

人类。”

“……”莱姆斯大口吃完牛排，抬头问他，“读书？”

“这

只是一个玩笑罢了

好吧其实

不好笑。”

莱姆斯笑出声来：“好吧好吧，你今天是怎么了？——不就是想让我问你嘛。”

“我

看了你上次还是上上次给我带来的书

里的一本

其实

我也不记得

是哪一次

和哪一本。”

“……《神秘的东方·日本卷》，第473页，文学目录，俳句？”莱姆斯顺口溜一样报出来。

“没错

就是你说的那本那页那章节

你可真是

好记性。”

“虽然听你这么说我很高兴，但我觉得这让日本人听见，会气死的。”莱姆斯乐呵呵地喝了口啤酒。

“还有

我之前说我是素食者

也是

开玩笑。”小天狼星向前趴在桌子上，抬起眼睛盯住莱姆斯，嘴角勾起讨好的笑。

“但你叫希尔瑞斯啊。”莱姆斯故意把他的名字读成美式发音，和严肃同音。这个笑话已经持续了二十多年——最初是尖头叉子整天乐此不疲地叫出来的。

“你能

停止嘲笑我的名字吗？

我亲爱的老伙计

月亮脸。”

莱姆斯耸耸肩，端起盘子，顺便收走了两个喝空的啤酒瓶，神秘地扔下一句：“空腹喝啤酒，身体不好。”转身进了厨房。

——失足……失业青年过得这么悠闲，真的没问题吗？！

莱姆斯泡了壶茶边喝边看小天狼星狼吞虎咽地吃光了面前的两块牛排，慢悠悠地说：“怎么不直接用手算了，吃完还能舔手指。”

“我可是有教养的人。”吃饱喝足的人果然就开始胡言乱语了。

莱姆斯忍了笑，递了杯茶给他：“不写俳句了？”

“对了

你一说倒提醒了我

过会

邓布利多要带人来

开会。”小天狼星优雅地吹了吹漂在水面上的茶叶。

“什么？！”莱姆斯从椅子上跳起来，“在这？！”

“我

跟邓布利多说

我这里

很隐蔽

作为地下党派的总部

正好。”

“他没让你先去检查一下精神问题？”莱姆斯忍不住说。

“邓布利多

他还夸我的俳句

写得好

哈哈！”

“……我早该知道。”

“月亮脸

你手艺这么好

不如

晚上给大家

做饭吧。”小天狼星脸上堆起笑来。莱姆斯严重怀疑这家伙在幻想自己在厨房里穿着围裙忙里忙外的样子——他才不会中招！

“这该不会也是你们早就说好的吧……”莱姆斯有种自己被卖了的错觉。

“其实你

有选择

做饭或者去接我

侄女。”小天狼星眼底闪过狡黠的光。

“……哪个？”

“我

只有一个侄女

她叫尼法朵拉

唐克斯。”

“哦，”莱姆斯假装没看到，“为什么，是她？”

“因为

她是一个会迷路的

易容马格斯和

傲罗

她会利用这个

逗我玩

大概。”说这句话的时候，小天狼星的表情是极其坚定而不容置疑的。

“那谁做饭？”

小天狼星下巴朝厨房抬了抬，莱姆斯不禁担心起自己今晚会不会死于食物中毒。

“我

会在一边

盯着它的

它不敢

在我的眼皮底下

搞鬼。”小天狼星用超乎寻常的热情加快了语速。

莱姆斯决定今晚还是少吃为妙——他实在不想就这么英年早逝了，况且死因听起来还很搞笑。

“友情提示

她比我们小了十三岁

有代沟

我第一次见到她时

一抱她

她就吐了我

一身。”

“那我想，现在只要你不抱她，她就不会吐。”莱姆斯调侃道。

“你快

走开，”小天狼星瞪他一眼，发出声鼻音，

“那我就把她

托付给你了

好运。”

“你更该担心的是自己的说话方式吧。”莱姆斯喝光了杯子里的茶。

“呃

她好像

来早了

上吧

月亮脸！”

莱姆斯斜了他一眼，披上外套，穿过走廊，开门走出去。

——失业青年欢乐多。

马路对面，只有一个一头亮眼粉色半长发的女巫强装镇定地向这边张望着，看上去的确是迷路了。

莱姆斯·卢平叹了口气，快步走到她身边：

“你

是尼法朵拉

唐克斯？”

该死！！！莱姆斯心想。

女巫抬起头笑了：“是啊，不过你最好叫我唐克斯。你是？”

“莱姆斯

卢平

跟我来。”

“你真可爱。”粉色头发的女巫笑着说。

“呃，你也是。”莱姆斯露出招牌式的温和笑容，心下暗自庆幸终于转过来了。

一进门，唐克斯就不小心撞倒了一只巨怪腿，冒犯了小天狼星母亲的画像，莱姆斯挥挥魔杖把一切复原，轻声安慰道：

“没事

我第一次来时

也这样。”

——失业青年就这样接受了俳句之神的召唤，踏上了前途多舛的俳句之路。

“小天狼……”莱姆斯开口准备告诉他，他的傲罗侄女来了，“狼”还没说出口，一群人就拥到走廊和客厅的交界处，各种各样的眼神无声地交汇着，像探照灯一样在两个人身上扫来扫去，然后若有所思地相互点点头，表示大家默契地想到一起去了。

这其中，一副半月形眼镜和一双亮晶晶的黑色眼睛仿佛上帝之眼，似笑非笑，洞察一切。

后记：

在莱姆斯去接唐克斯进屋的短短两分钟内，小天狼星钻进了二十多个巫师秘密或公开的、家用或办公室的壁炉里，一脸大惊小怪的对要来开会的巫师们大叫道：“快来我这！！我们的毛茸茸先生要带一个女孩来！！！紧急会议！！紧急会议！！”

——于是那天所有拥有一颗八卦之心的巫师们都打着旋冲向格里莫广场12号，脚刚落地就看到了他们想看到的一幕。

——但是据说这其中有些人仍然不满。

——“啧，没牵手啊，装得真像，不过不够爆炸性哦。”——莫丽·韦斯莱

——“没错亲爱的，瞧他们一脸困惑，保密工作做得真是好。”——亚瑟·韦斯莱

——“哟哟哟，年龄不是差距，种族也不是差距，这是真爱啊……”——德达洛·迪歌

——“小天狼星，你这样黑朋友和亲戚，不太厚道吧。”——阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布莱恩·邓布利多

——“没有啊校长，我其实真的很无辜的……”之后是一连串狗吠一样的大笑。

事实上，当日格里莫广场12号召开的巫师集会足以名垂青史。作为记录员的莱姆斯在会议记录的第一页上郑重写道：“凤凰社全体，第一次会议（第1097次）”。括号里的数字，就是上一个硝烟弥漫满的年代里，那些勇于反抗，争取平等的先驱们，悄悄聚集在一起，为了一个更好的世界，献出青春、友情甚至生命，在波诡云谲的魔法界召开随时会引来杀身之祸的会议次数。

莱姆斯记完最后一个字，一抬手把羊皮纸扔进背后的炉火里。

——那场战争夺去了人们的一切。比如三个挚友。又比如七年时光。再或者，永不愈合的伤疤。


End file.
